A hybrid-electric vehicle includes an engine, a generator coupled to the engine, and a traction battery. The traction battery provides power for vehicle propulsion and accessory features. During operation, the traction battery may be charged or discharged based on the operating conditions including a battery state of charge (SOC), driver demand and regenerative braking.